It has been thus far known that, when detecting a predetermined infrared ray using an infrared sensor element, a wavelength selective filter that selectively transmits a light having a specific wavelength to a sensor element is used. For example, FIGS. 2B and 6 in PTL 1 illustrate a configuration in which an optical filter is attached to an infrared sensor element via a holding member.